1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and method, and more particularly to an information processing device and method suitable for application in a device that performs wireless packet communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of sensors for judging the quantities and status of predetermined materials exist. There are systems in which data values obtained by such sensors are transmitted wirelessly to a predetermined center, and then transmitted from this center to a user's computer via a network such as the Internet or the like to enable a user to view the data values obtained by the sensors.
Through the use of a system of this kind, the user is able to view data values obtained by sensors installed in remote locations by means of a computer that is in close proximity with the user, whereby the collection of various data for which sensors are employed can be performed in a straightforward manner.
In the system described above, when data values are transmitted from the sensors to the center, transmission charges apply. These charges are sometimes determined in accordance with the time interval for the transmission of the data values, and sometimes determined in accordance with the data volume of the transmitted data values. Further, connection modes include a continuous connection mode for which a state exists in which the sensors that transmit the data values and the center receiving these values are always connected (in a state of being capable of transmitting and receiving data values), and an intermittent connection mode for which a state exists in which a connection only exists while data values are being transmitted and received.
Where the state of the continuous connection mode is concerned, the receipt of data values takes place at predetermined intervals after data relating to settings for the corresponding connection is first received. For example, even when the amount of variation in the data values acquired by the sensor is zero or very small, because the transmission and receipt of data values is performed at predetermined intervals, there are problems such as an increase in the charges incurred for the transmission and receipt of the data values.
Where the state of the intermittent connection mode is concerned, because a connection is made as required, when there is a very small variation amount in the data values obtained by the sensors and the data values need not be transmitted, the transmission content can be controlled. Hence, in comparison with the state of the continuous connection mode, charges incurred by the transmission and receipt of data values can be suppressed. However, the fact that a connection is made as required means that, when a connection is required, data relating to settings for making the connection must be received on every occasion and there is therefore the problem of an increase in the charges incurred to receive the data for these settings.